Please Understand
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Most people would be freaked if a guy in a blue and red spandex suit showed up on your fire escape all bloody and cut up at three in the morning. Me I'm just the oppisite..." GwenXPeter: Set after The Amazing SpiderMan. Multi Chapter Story. Review...SL945
1. I'm Sorry

Gwen POV-

Most people would be freaked if a guy in a blue an red spandex suit showed you on your fire escapse at three in the morning all bloody and cut up. Me I'm just the oppisite.. He knocks slowly with his knuckles. . I crawl out of bed throwing my sheets down by the foot. Sliding open the window helping him inside of my room. My dad died just last week..

"Peter.." I whisper as I guide him over to my floor.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers.

"It's okay.." I tell him. He nods slightly.

"What happened?" I question. Checking out his bloody face and hands.

He doesn't reply he just leans in. I follow our lips meeting. I smile a little. Our faces inches apart.

"Peter.." I whisper once again.

"You okay?"

"Yes.." He says pressing our lips together again..

"I'll be back in a sec." I tell the boy getting up and walking out of my room, down the hall and to the bathroom. I grab a red washcloth and run some cold water. Wring it out a bit and head back into my room. Sitting across from him once again I clean up his forehead where the blood ozes out and rolls down his tan thin cheek.

"Does it hurt." I ask.

He shakes his head.. I search his face to tell if he's lying or not. He smiles lifting up my chin with his fingers. I grin again. Feeling the sparks as our lips crash together. I smile as our foreheads press together, I'm carefull not to touch the newly cleaned cuts, but Peter doesn't seem to mind. He just kisses me again.

"Hey Spiderman?" I whisper causing him to chuckle.

"Yes Gwen?" He asks.

"Promise me you'll go home and get some rest?"

"The city needs me.." He comments.

"For tonight Peter the city will be alright. You've been through a lot lately go home..."

"You have too.." He tells me.

I nod.

"So guess i'll see you tomorrow then?" He asks standing up.

I nod as he kisses me once more a smile playing on both of our lips.

"Be careful Peter." I whisper. He turns nodding.

"Night Gwen.."

"Night Peter." Then he's gone...


	2. Late For Class

Gwen sits in class wondering where Peter is. Suddenly he bursts through the door blood on his face and a slightly purple wring around his eye lid. Gwen knows that it wasn't there last night.  
"Gwen could you please assort Mr. Parker to the nurse?" Gwen nods. Getting up and following him out of the classroom.  
"What Happened?" She whispers.  
"Well I was walking to school and then a guy jumped out and attacked me. I took care of it though." She hugs him, he kisses her forehead.  
"I'm okay Gwen." He whispers as she nods.  
"You sure?" She whispers concern filling her voice. He nods.  
"Yeah I'm sure." He smiles grasping her hand. The blood begins to dry as they come upon the nurse's office.  
"Oh Peter come here let's get you cleaned up." Mrs. Petra the nurse says looking at the couple.  
"Mrs. Petra there's an emergency in Mrs. Queen's class one boy threw- up all over a couple of other students!" The secretary says walking swiftly into the office. Mrs. Petra looks back at Peter and Gwen.  
"I'll do it." Gwen says gesturing to Peter's hurt and bloody face.  
"Thank you Gwen."  
"It's no problem." She replies. "Besides I worked in the office last year." Gwen comments. Mrs. Petra nods leaving the room following the secretary out and down the winding halls. Gwen smiles getting a cloth and water and crouching down to clean up Peter's face. Peter smiles.  
"Seems like you've been doing this a lot lately." Gwen grins.  
"I really don't mind." She replies laughing a little. Peter smiles at Gwen rubs the wet rag over the dried bloody cuts.  
"There." She says. "Done." He hugs her.  
"I better go wash this out." Gwen says carrying the rag back over to the sink. Then getting up and grabbing two gigantic band aids. Walking back over to Peter.  
"Oh no you don't!" Peter says walking away from his girlfriend.  
"Come on Peter." She says smiling. "You need to put these on so the cuts won't get infected..."  
"How lame would it look for Spiderman to go around with two big band aids plastered on his face?"  
"Peter you wear a mask." Gwen points out.  
"But sometimes I take it off, and then once I do and if there's bandages on my face then people will start asking me questions." Gwen laughs.  
"So?" She questions.  
"Gwen come on." He says.  
"You are wearing these." She says pointing to him. He laughs. Peter shakes his head. Gwen inches closer to him. Kissing him and placing the bandages on his face.  
"Not fair!" Peter says. Gwen rolls her eyes.  
"Your still cute." She tells him.  
"Good." He says. She laughs as he takes her hand once again intertwining their fingers together. Gwen grins.  
"Come on let's get back to class." She says.  
"In a sec." Peter says.  
"What?" She asks. He kisses her gently.  
"Now we can get back to class."


	3. Amazing

"Gwen.." Peter whispers knocking on the window. She smiles opening it up.  
"Hey, you okay today?"  
He chuckles. "I'm fine." He says climbing inside.  
"You really can use the front lobby you know." He nods.  
"I know, but your new doorman creeps me out a little." She tilts her head.  
"A little?"  
"Okay a lot I guess." He says  
Gwen laughs.  
"So do you feel better?" She asks looking over the buries from yesterday.  
"Absolutely." He replies kissing her. Gwen smiles as she hugs him tightly.  
"Hey so what are you doing?"  
He asks.  
"Nothing why?" She says.  
"I wanna show you something..." He whispers dragging her out the widow.  
"Hold on." He whispers shooting a web over to the nearest building. Gwen screams a wide smile resting on her lips. Peter smiles as he takes a few more swings. Gwen admires the view from here. They land on a building as he sets her down taking her hand.  
"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Gwen asks.  
"This.." Peter whispers. Gwen looks up amazed. It's a giant spider symbol dangling high from a couple wires.  
She smiles; Kissing Peter quickly.  
"It's Amazing." She whispers.  
"Just like you..." He says.

**Hi everybody did I mention that I Love You All! Really thank you for all the reviews! 12 so far and this only the 3rd chapter! I'm so glad you all hve enjoyed this story so far! I'll try to make the next chapter longer than 200 words or so. Anyways thank you once again.**

**Seddielover945**


	4. Names Are None

**So this is the only story i'm updating today becuase I just read a SpiderMan story and felt the need to update. So here you go...**

**SL945**

Gwen turns a smile on her face as she watches her boyfriend Peter Parker walk down the hall towards her.

''Hey." He says pecking her cheek.

"Good Morning." She comments.

"Attention all students would you please exit the building in an orderly fashion...No questions please. Thank You." The school principle says as his voice fills the rooms. Gwen looks up at Peter in confusion.

He shrugs.

"No idea, but we might as well do as he says." Gwen nods lacing their hands together. Walking out the side door Gwen shrunches up her face wondering what's going on.

"Thank You all for lisening to your principle, but I would like Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy to come into the office please.." A unknown man says coming on the intercom.

''Gwen I need you to stay here.." Peter says. "It might be a trap, most likely is, but I don't know yet.." Peter says.

Gwen nods.

"Get ready to call the police just in case. I think I'm all good with them now. I might need some back-up." Peter tells her kissing her quickly.

"Be careful." She whispers.

"Hey I'm always careful." Her reasures her trying to lighten the mood. Gwen laughs releasing him from a hug;watching him run off into what could be danger tarrifies her to death, but she's knows that feeling can never go away as long as he puts on that suit. Peter runs into the school office. His face flushed with anger at the hought of anyone hurting Gwen, or anyone he loves for that matter.

"Hello Mr. Paker.." Peter sifts around.

"Dad?"

**I know you all are probably going to be mad at me for leaving this chapter as a clifthanger... Sorry...I know its short, but it's getting late and I'm tired...**

**SL945**


	5. Fighting

Gwen POV:  
I watch Peter run back into the building I clutch my phone so hard that I feel that it could crack. I'm afraid for him, for me.  
"Hey Gwen you okay?" A girl from my chemistry class asks walking up to me.  
"Yeah I think so." I tell her now realizing that there's tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away; my brain switching back to Peter.  
"Please let him be okay.." I whisper.

No POV:  
"Dad?" Peter whispers.  
"Ha ha good guess, but no." The man says throwing a punch at Peter. The fight drags on leaving Peter being punched in the mouth and arm rather hard. Swinging a hard punch Peter hits the man flat in the head knocking him out. He shakes out his now bloody fist. Trying to get feeling running back through it. Sticking the man to the floor with many webs. Peter grabs a tissue trying to soak up the blood that's now running down his arm. Picking up his phone and calling Gwen.  
"Hello?" Comes a frantic voice over the line.  
"Gwen I'm going to need you to call the police. Meet me out back once you do." Gwen nods.  
"Okay I still have that first aid kit in my car. Are you going to need it?"  
"Yup." Peter replies. Walking out the back door by the janitor's closet. His shirt ripped a bit exposing his red and blue spandex suit. Gwen sighs running her fingers through her bangs. Pulling out her phone to call 911. Going through the process of answering questions and racing out back once she grabbed her first aid kit out of the back of her car. She looks over to see her boyfriend blood running down his knuckles and his shirt torn. The blood caked on his lips and the purple mark now on his cheek. Nearing him Gwen gets on her knees as he brings her into a hug.  
"Okay come on let's get you cleaned up." She says leading him over to her car..  
"Where are we going?"  
"My house."  
"Why?" He questions.  
"Because considering the blood and the purple bruise on I'm going to need a lot more than bandages and gauze." She says kicking her car into gear. Peter smiles as the now bloody napkin on his hand now gets bloodier.


	6. Sleep

Gwen leads Peter to the bathroom just off her own room; opening up the medicine cabinet and grabbing a washcloth out of the cabinet.  
"So who was this guy?" Gwen asks.  
"Honestly I have no idea." Peter replies. Gwen wraps his hand in gauze.  
"Okay I think your done." She says wringing out the washcloth and hanging it up to dry on the towel rack..  
"My mom should be home in a couple hours or so." Gwen says flopping down on the couch followed by Peter.  
"Thank You." Peter says. Gwen smiles.  
"No problem. Really." She replies.  
"Did you ever know your dad?" She asks sort of in a whisper.  
He nod. "Yeah I did, when I was little. Maybe six or so I remember when my parents dropped me off at Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's."  
"It must have been hard for you. Not living with your parents all those years. Growing up. Still growing up."  
"It was. Still is sometimes I think they might still be out there you know?" He says.  
Gwen nods. "I get it." He smiles a bit.  
"Peter?"  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
"I was really worried about you today."  
He smiles.  
"I know you were." He leans over kissing her softly. She responds by kissing back. Laying her head on his chest. She stokes his cheek. Feeling her eyes suddenly heavy with sleep. She blinks a couple times trying to stay awake. Peter smiles feeling sleep tugging at his own mind. Watching her fall asleep in his arms. Peter yawns closing his eyelids. Sleeping...

**I know this is a bit short, but it's kind of a filler chapter. I wrote this last night after I updated and so yeah. Anyways enough of my rambling; I'll let you get on with your lives. :)- Seddielover945**


	7. Spider

**So I just updated, but feel he need to update again...Thats just how i am-Seddielover945**

Gwen POV-

I rub my eyes realing I'm on the couch. I smile glacing up at a sleeping Peter Parker.I hear the front door slam as my mom walks in her heels clicking on the tile foor. She smiles at us.

"What are you two doing home?" She whispers slipping off her jacket.

"Oh somebody broke into the school so they let us out early." She nods.

"Well I'll be in the kicthen making lunch. Are you hungry?"

''Yeah and I assume once Peter wakes up he'll be hungry too."

Mom grins.

"Hold on tight to that boy. He's a keeper. Plus I like him.."

"Mom!" I whisper/yell rolling my eyes. She grins leaving the room and heading to our kitchen.

All of a sudden she screams like bloody murder. I jump us as does Peter who's now awake. We run to the kitchen seeing my mom hitting he floor with a shoe.

"What's wrong?" I ask all frantic like.

''Oh Gwen, Peter I'm sorry to scare the two of you, but there was this gigantic spider." I nod as a smile suddenly escapes my lips. Peter laughs a bit wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile up at him as he kisses my forehead. Mom smiles opening the fridge,

''Are you two up for turkey sandwitches?" Peter and I nod.

"Good because that's what were having." I laugh.

Lunch goes by quickly. Mom seems to really enjoy having the company and I have to admit so do I. Espeacilly since dad died mom's been a bit disdant. To all of us.

"Well thanks for lunch Mrs. Stacy.." Peter says.

"It was no problem stop by anytime. Peter nods a smile playing on his lips.

"I better go." Peter gets up to go.I nod.

"I'll walk you out.." Peter nods as we go up to the roof.

"Your mom's really nice." I nod.

"Thanks Peter."

"Hey no problem." He comments.

"So i''ll see you later then."

"Yeah I guess so." I answer as he kisses me.

"Bye, Oh and Peter?"

He turns his feet on the edge.

`'Yeah?"

"In case you get hurt tonight. My window's unlocked."

He smiles kissing my forehead.I grin.

Then he jumps shooting a web and swinging away. Winking ata me.


	8. Wishing In The Rain

I know I haven't updated in a couple of days, but tonight I started reading The Hunger Games and didn't want to put it down. Then I knew I really needed to update. Thanks so much for sticking by me with this. I love you guys.-  
Seddielover945.

Peter walks into his house. Finding his Aunt May sitting on the couch reading her romance novel.  
"Hey Aunt May." He says planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"Peter what are you doing home so early it's only 1:30."  
"Oh somebody broke into the school around 9:30 and they let us out early. I've been at Gwen's since about an hour ago." She nods a smile on her lips.  
"Well okay." Peter nods.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs. I'll be in my room if you need me." Aunt May nods going back to her book.

Gwen smiles as she watches her boyfriend swing away. Really. She climbs back down the stairs leading up to the roof. Feeling the rain hit her pink cheeks in a steady stream. Opening the back door into the apartment she finds her younger brother all sitting around the kitchen table eating afternoon snacks. She smiles at her mom walking past to her room. Hearing the pelting rain trickle down the windows. She sits on her bed thinking back to her fight with Peter. Then smiling that's all in the past. Forever.  
"Hey Gwen have you seen my Science book?" Her youngest brother the age of 11 says walking in her room.  
"Huh?" She asks snapping out of her daze like state.  
"Oh um your Science book yeah I think I remember seeing in on the desk." She says finally getting what he was saying.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem really." She answers feeling the slight memory of when she said that to Peter. Now realizing her brother has left the doorframe. Laying back on her pillow focusing on the sound of the rain.  
"Gwen?" Her mother asks knocking on the wall.  
"Hmm?" Gwen mumbles.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh um yeah I'm fine." She whispers.  
"Just tired that's all."  
"Alright." Her mother nods leaving and walking down the hall.  
Gwen stares at the ceiling blinking rapidly every few seconds her eyes stinging for no reason that she knows. Shutting her eyes squeezing them tight. So the tears don't run. Sleep tugging at her mind for the second time that day. As the rain pelts her mind falls into a sleepy state.  
Peter flops on his bed listening to the cold wet rain beat on his windows. Closing his eyes ignoring the pain drumming in his head. Man does he have a headache. He sighs pondering on what Gwen might be doing at the moment. Starring at the wall he does nothing. His head smashed against his pillow and blankets all messed up. He looks out of his window hearing the car horns down on the busy streets of New York. His mind wandering off to this morning and the man in the black overcoat. Who seemed to know about him. A lot about him actually. Tying to forget the worry that is now buzzing around in his head he shuts his eyes slamming his face into the pillow and groaning.  
"If only I knew who he was.." He whispers into the air.


	9. Gone

Gwen POV:  
I wake up to my mother walking in the door.  
"Oh your up." I nod.  
"Yeah I'm up." She smiles nodding.  
"So Gwen honey." Mom says sitting in the side of my bed.  
"What?" I ask her fear shaking in my voice.  
"It's Peter..." She whispers... A lump gets caught in my throat.  
"He's missing..."  
"What! Why didn't you wake me!" I scream. Mom hesitates.  
"Gwen honey calm down. I didn't want to disturb you.."  
"Disturb me?"  
Mom nods.  
"I wouldn't have cared! It's Peter!" I shout storming out of my room and grabbing my jacket... Panic's in my blood at the moment. I race out the front door. My destination: Peter's house.  
"Peter." whisper... Starring at the sky wishing to see the guy in a red and blue suit flying through the air. I reach his house that's got at least five cars in the driveway. I knock on the door. His Aunt May opens it up pulling me into a hug.  
"Thank You for coming." She whispers. I nod. She smiles a little as do I. We go through the basics of it all and I know he didn't come to the fire escape last night or I would have heard him. I wonder.. If. No he wouldn't be there would he? No probably not... Oh how I wish he would show up...Somewhere. My phone rings. Peter...  
"Hello!" I answer.  
"Gwen." He says weakly.  
"Where are you?!" I ask.  
"Fire escape." He whispers. Then the line goes dead. I shove my phone back in my jacket pocket.  
"I'm sorry I have to go." I apologize to his aunt. She nods. I smile trying not to look worried. I know I am. How can I not be? I run back to the apartment building bracing myself for his condition. I run through the lobby and to the elevator.  
"Come on come on." I mumble pressing the button franticly. It finally opens and I race inside, pressing my floor. Waiting seems like eternity. Oh Peter be okay. Seems like I've been saying that a lot lately. He is Spiderman though. I get up to the floor going into my apartment and room. I open the window expecting to see him laying there all sprawled out in pain. Nope. He's gone...  
"Peter." I mumble.


	10. Calls

Gwen POV-  
I go out on the fire escape pulling my knees up to my chest.  
"Where are you?" I mutter feeling my cheeks starting to get wet. I sniffle a little. My boots making my feet hurt. Man I should start wearing other shoes. I miss him. I miss him so much. I know he's not gone,but I also somehow feel like he is. He's not don't think that way! I tell myself. He's alive. Right? Oh Peter I miss you... Where are you? Please come by... I look down at the concrete parking lot. I'll leave the window open tonight and maybe just maybe he'll stop by, but if he doesn't... A girl can hope right? I feel rain once again like yesterday. Only not because then Peter was here. The sun starts to set behind the buildings. I hop up and go back inside shutting the window and groaning as my phone rings again. Peter...


	11. Maybe Peter

Gwen POV:  
I answer franticly. There's no dial tone, no words, no breathing then 1 word.  
"Gwen." My breathing stops.  
"Peter where are you?!"

"Peter?"

Nothing.  
"Peter are you there?!"  
Dial Tone... I hang up the phone sighing the climb up to the roof through the window. I see nothing. No things. I look out over the city. Smiling a bit, wishing.  
"Spiderman." I whisper. He's not there. I sit on the ground. Deep in thought. I inspect my boots. Thinking to my dad, Peter, Peter, and Peter. I look over the roof, just maybe hoping for something. Small little or big. Doesn't matter. Just something then I spot it. Blue and Red spandex. I walk over it's his mask and some blood. I look down on the pavement. Blood rings and a body a outline.  
"Peter!" I scream.


	12. Be There For Me

I'm so sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story.  
Love you always.  
Seddielover945.

Gwen POV:  
Peter is now in the hospital and half of the city is busy wondering where Spiderman is. I sigh plopping down in the green hospital lounge chair. My cheeks at stained with tears. I grasp in hand in my mine, humming softly. His eyelids flutter softly.  
"Peter?" I whisper. Hope filling my voice.  
"Gwen?" I hear him choke out.  
"Yeah it's me." I answer.  
"Mhmmm." He replies. I smile a little looking at his broken face.  
"Gwen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't leave."  
"I won't." I promise. Clutching his hand a bit harder.  
He nods a little.  
"Okay." he whispers.  
"Hey Spidey?"  
"Hmm?  
"Be careful." I whisper. He smiles.  
"I will." With that I know no matter what happens it will al be okay.

The End! :))  
Thank You! Thank you!  
I love you guys! Hands out cookie.  
Love always.  
Seddielover945


End file.
